Such A Waste
by Dark Dragon 4x4
Summary: Never use the game you find on the road, it could cause...events...that you would perfer not to have. Pokemon is not mine.


We all know the story, a person gets a weird Pokemon game, somethings wrong, it goes bad, they stop playing...But im about to tell you something...something that may be better left untold...for if you take these words to heart, you may not have a heart left...'Such a Waste'

I had been walking home from school when "Hey you dropped something!" I turned around to face who ever said that, it was my best friend, Matt

"Dropped what?" he held something up, it looked like a ds game..."This" he gave it to me and I had a closer look, it was a Pokemon pearl game! The sticker was there, though it was faded. "I didn't drop this, i don't even have pearl yet" It was true, i was going out to buy it tomorrow.

"Well i found it on the ground" he shrugged. I looked around, no one else but me and Matt was here. "You might as well keep it" I looked at him. "What? No ones here, and it looks like they didn't take good care of it anyway" It was true..."Alright Matt, might as well right?" I'm still mad at him

"How was school?" Mom asked from the kitchen. "It was good!" I yelled as i was already half way up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door when i reached my room. Sure it was a mess, with Pokemon stuffies and magazine all over the floor but i knew where ever thing was! I picked over to my dresser and grabbed my 3DS, it was the blue one, i had gotten the last one, i smiled at the memory as i had to butt a few kids to get it, but i was willing to pull a few strings to get what i wanted. I plucked out the current game in it and inserted the pearl game. The intro and ever thing went as it was supposed too. Then the menu game up, the current game file was called 'Misty'. Some people are so unoriginal. I clicked on new game and followed the steps.

Professor Rowan came up and asked the normal questions, i selected girl and named my character 'Alice', my cats name. Only when the game it self started i didn't spawn in my room...I spawned in a Pokemon centre, or i thought it was, it was dark and what looked like cobwebs were in the corners "Weird" I whispered under my breath. I hadn't seen and walk through at the time so i didn't know, i had just assumed i would start at my room, anyway i headed to the door and clicked A, a text box showed up saying 2 words...'Its Locked' "Ok then, lets go look for a key" I started going around the little building, there wasn't much stuff, But unlike most Pokemon centres i have seen this one had a long black couch on the right wall. It seemed like a good place to look, I clicked A and a text box showed up 'You can push this couch' Then it gave me a yes or no option,

i chose yes.

The couch slide and revealed something...a door, "Now we're getting some where'. I walked over to the door and pressed A, it opened, a smile spread across my face, this was cool! Why were some people calling this game lame? This was the best intro i had ever seen in a Pokemon game! Only as i entered through the door did i realized that the game had been dead silent. But in the hall I had entered you could hear my foot steps. The hall was dark. There was no windows, no nothing! 5 minitues went by tell i reached the end, i wish i didn't, there on the ground was the corpse of a Pokemon. "What type of a Pokemon game is this!" I yelled, "Pokemon is a kids game! You don't put bloody corpses in a kids game!" The Pokemon looked like a pichu only its ribcage was ripped open and its eyes were pure white, no pupil.

I gagged at the sight, it didn't help much that blood was on the floor. I was about to shut off the 3ds when a text box appeared "You weren't supposed to see this" my character turned around, there in the hallway, in uniform, was nurse Joy. What was going on? My character took a step back, _crunch_, the character landed right in the middle of the pichu's ribcage. This was disgusting! Yet..Now i couldn't stop, i had to see what nurse joy had to fit in with this. As if in answer a text box once again appeared 'How did you get in?...never mind, it is too late to change that now'

Nurse joy took a step forward, and my character another one back, _crunch,_ this was sick! 'That pichu didn't have a chance you know...there are all ways the few Pokemon that cant be saved' what was she talking about? Should I turn it off?

Not yet, though i was getting scared i had to found out what this was about! 'If they cant be saved we use their last bit of life...' Nurse Joy took another step forward and my character another one back. 'We nurse joys have to stay young you know!...Why let the life go to waste?" Nurse joy turned to face the wall and when i looked closer i saw a switch. "Go to waste' She flicked it and some red lights went on and I got a clear look of the room. Pokemon body's ever where! Some looked brand new! Their chest ripped open, others looked rotten and decayed, you could see the bones under the stretched flesh. But what was also noticeable was the machines around the walls, they looked like something from a factory. 'Its easy you know, you put the Pokemon on the belt, push a button, and the machine does the rest...it rips out the heart, still full of life and squeezes it, the blood mixed with a secret ingredient makes a bottle of youth." Ok this was too gross! They drank the heart blood of Pokemon?

'I heard that human hearts give a good 10 years' Nurse Joy took 2 steps, my character one but then i heard a clink and a text box showed up 'You trip' this was not good, the little spite that was me started to shake. "10 years sound good to me...i cant let you leave, you know too much' Nurse joy stood in front of your character as my little sprite started to spin, when it was done you could see she was tried up in rope. Nurse Joy got behind my character and start to push her toward the machine. My button mashing didn't do a thing! Alice was slowly being pushed toward the machine! Alice turned to face Joy and it looked like she was walking without moving.

I think that meant that my character was talking, in response a text box appeared 'What is going on? You see, With age comes wrinkles, and nobody likes them...I do care for Pokemon i do, but to let a doomed life go to waste...that is cruel. The drinks stop ageing, the number of years depending on the Pokemon...or human...'

My character did the non-moving walk again and Nurse joy responded 'I try my best to save them! But some are doomed from the start! I care deeply for them! I do! The other nurse joys agreed with me tell the turned traitor'

Nurse Joy pushed Alice back 1, 3 more steps tell bye bye Alice. I continued to button mash but nothing happened, another step...2 more. I watched helplessly as Nurse Joy pushed Alice ,another step. 1 More and...well...gulp.

When Nurse Joy was about to push Alice in, my sprite did something unexpected yet so obvious, she side stepped and instead, Joy landed in the machine! "What? NO!" Try as she might she couldn't escape the machines clutches, it had been designed to avoid escape Pokemon. And unfortunately, it also worked on humans! 4 machine arms came down and grabbed Joy's arms and legs "No! Stop!" They spread her out and i watched as a small thin metal claw came down. Closer, closer it was just about to what i think, pull out her heart when...the screen turned black..nothing...then, out of the speakers, a scream. OK, this was not the normal Pokemon game! It had to be hacked! Right?

The screaming died and the screen went back to that horrid scene. At the end of the machine was Nurse Joy...or what was left, her chest and been ripped open also and her white unseeing eyes... My character started to spin for a few minutes tell it stopped, it appeared she had manged to untie herself. The machine started to make noise. "Oh no' I whispered, why hadn't I turned it off when i had the chance? Now I was too caught up, Out of the convenor belt came a little purplish bottle.

Alice walked up to it picked it up,and did that still walk that meant talk but to my surprise a text box showed up, the letters were blood red. "My character is talking!" This had never happen in my experience! But I wish she had kept her mouth shut because the box said 3 words that if I ever hear again it will be too soon

"Such A Waste"


End file.
